


Marked Man

by dustandroses



Series: Alvarez Gets Blindsided [3]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, PWP, Power Play, Rare Pairing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvarez finds himself back in that same closet, with his back up against the same door, and Keller pressed up tight against him.  How the hell did this happen?  <i>Again.</i></p><p>Part Three of Alvarez Gets Blindsided</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked Man

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

  
Keller is one hell of a good cocksucker. Right now he's got Alvarez' balls in his left hand, rolling them around and squeezing them gently while his right hand pumps slowly up and down the length of his shaft. His lips are wrapped around the head of his cock, and he's got this vacuum thing going with his mouth that has his cheeks all caved in and he's sucking so hard that it _hurts_. Alvarez can't remember the last time he was this turned on.

How the fuck did he get here again?

He's back in that same closet, with his back against the same door and Keller pressed up tight against him. He can't concentrate, and all he can remember is Keller shoving him forcefully against the door, his dick already like iron pressed up tight against Alvarez' thigh and his hand already reaching - rubbing him hard through the cloth of his pants before grabbing for the button at his waist. Keller kicked his feet apart with his own booted foot. Alvarez cursed as the heavy boot met his unprotected ankle, knocking him slightly off balance and making it harder to push Keller away.

But even as he struggled against him, Alvarez realized that only part of him really wanted to fight Keller off. He wanted this. Wanted Keller's rough hands on his body, touching him in ways he had only thought about in dreams. This was real and raw and powerful. Almost overwhelming. He could almost feel the waves of lust coming off himself like ripples across water. He wondered if Keller could feel it and decided he must. Why else would he have come back to him? Something must have told Keller that here was a kindred soul - someone else who's passions were as powerful as his own.

Or at least as perverted, Alvarez thought to himself as Keller bit his shoulder where he had ripped the cloth away from his neck - bit him hard. As Alvarez cursed him in Spanish, Keller sucked on the bite until it was dark red, pulling the blood to the surface of the skin to make sure the mark lasted. Then Alvarez heard the ratcheting sound of his zipper going down and felt Keller's hands at his waist, pushing both his pants and his boxers down low on his thighs. Suddenly Keller was on his knees and Alvarez held his breath as Keller's big, powerful hands reached for his already hard cock.

Keller didn't spend much time holding it, just stroked it up and down a couple of times before he reached out his tongue and started licking the head. Then he wrapped his lips around the head and his tongue flickered hard and fast over the cluster of nerve endings right under the head of Alvarez' cock. He had to struggle not to cry out as the sensations washed over him. Keller's shoulder pushed into his thigh to try and hold him up as Alvarez' knees started to buckle. Clenching his teeth, Alvarez locked his knees to keep himself off the floor. He didn't know what to do. With Keller down on his knees like this, he could probably get away from him - push him away, knock him flat on his ass.

But he hesitated, confused; his mind running wild over and over what had happened before, here in this room. What had happened in his bed when he had jerked off to thoughts of Keller. Of the power Keller had held over him here in this room. He had told himself he didn't want what Keller could give him. What Keller made him feel. But here he was, back in the same position - back in the same room. Afraid of what Keller could do to him, how he could make him feel. But afraid not to take it. Afraid that if he refused it here and now, he'd never find it again.

And he wanted it; that much was obvious. Why else did he find himself back here, again? Under Keller's rough hands and his powerful mouth. ¡Mierda! Alvarez took a deep breath - or maybe that was a sob. He couldn't tell. All he knew was it felt like surrender to him. His hands clutched at Keller's head, the feel of the short bristles of his hair strange against his palms - and suddenly Keller just stopped. There was no sound in the closet now, except for Alvarez' harsh breaths. Alvarez struggled to comprehend what had happened: "What?" was all that came out, and his hands fell away by some strange instinct that he couldn't explain. And he knew his instinct was right as Keller nodded and sucked hard, and Alvarez clenched his fists as he cried out softly. He learned his lesson. He knew who was in charge here. He understood.

The suction was powerful. There was strength here, strength that could take him, force him to surrender. And he did. Through the haze of his lust, his hunger, he felt the sharp scrape of teeth across the bottom of his cock; he heard a loud buzzing in his ears, and behind his closed eyelids he saw bright light. He couldn't help it; he cried out loud as he came.

When he opened his eyes the concrete floor was cold on his ass, his pants were around his calves, and Keller was standing above him. Still breathing hard, his back against the door, Alvarez started to gather his feet under him to stand, but Keller set his foot down hard on the clothing caught around his legs, trapping him where he sat.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Keller grinned at him, and a chill shivered up his spine. He didn't need to remind himself that this guy was loco; it was there in his eyes. Those eyes held him pinned there for a moment, mesmerized, afraid to breathe, feeling like a cat's prey. With Keller right above him like this, he had to strain to look up into his eyes. His neck felt exposed, like he was offering himself up for a sacrifice. Keller looked away and Alvarez drew in a deep shuddering breath as he felt his eyes released. Keller was staring at his shoulder, at the mark he'd left, and Alvarez felt a flush of shame. He'd been marked. He dropped his eyes.

Keller's hand was at his own crotch, massaging his cock through the fabric. His grin got wider, "I guess it's my turn, now, huh?" He reached for his belt, taking his time with the buttons and zipper, his gaze roaming over Alvarez and settling on his groin. Alvarez tried to cover himself, his face flushing even deeper, despite the fact that Keller had a rather intimate knowledge of his cock already. It just seemed wrong to be sitting there - exposed. But Keller had other plans. "Move your hands. Now." He spoke softly, but Alvarez heard the command in his words and reacted immediately to them.

"That's more like it," Keller seemed to purr at him, as he reached into his open pants and pulled out his cock. It was big and hard and Alvarez couldn't stop staring at the vein that ran along the underside. Keller laughed as he wrapped his hand around it, running his thumb slowly over the slit, rubbing the pre-come over the head. "Mmmmm, that's better. Much better." He began to stroke himself, slowly as Alvarez watched.

It seemed these days he was always watching Keller. How long had it been since Keller had pulled him in here last? A week? Alvarez had thought he was safe. It had been so long since Keller had even casually looked his way. He'd relaxed his guard, relieved and at the same time almost disappointed, but Keller had avoided him and he'd begun to think it wouldn't happen again. But now, here he was on his ass in that same closet, watching Keller jerk off above him.

Keller's hand was moving faster now and his breathing had quickened. Alvarez' breathing seemed to keep pace, he felt like his whole body was straining with Keller's. Keller's eyes had narrowed to slits as he concentrated on his task but he never took his eyes off Alvarez, even as he grunted and thrust into his own hand. He started to twist his hand each time on the upstroke as he neared the head, and he spoke quietly: "Do you like this, Alvarez? Do you like watching me? Would you like to touch me? Stroke my cock? You'd like that wouldn't you? Well, maybe next time."

Alvarez shook his head. It was hard to breathe, his chest was tight. He tried to speak, to say no, to say anything at all but his mouth was so dry. His eyes widened as Keller's hand moved faster and he grunted again, louder this time. "Oh, yeah. That's it. That's it." Keller braced himself against the door with his other hand as his come shot out, splattering against Alvarez' cheek and chin and then across his neck. Alvarez gasped in shock, his hand rising to protect his face, but Keller was right there, his hand against Alvarez' forehead banging his head into the door.

"Don't you fuckin' move. Do you understand me? You don't move until I tell you to." Keller stared at him for a moment, then acknowledging that Alvarez understood him, he straightened up and stepped back, away from him. He bent over, wiping his hand on Alvarez' thigh. Then he tucked himself back inside his pants, zipped up and stepped to the door. Alvarez just sat there breathing heavily. Keller pulled the door open, hitting Alvarez in the back and Alvarez started suddenly, jerking away from the door. He watched Keller walk out without a glance back.

Alvarez curled up on himself, trying to calm his breathing. Keller's come was cold on his face and neck, on his thigh, and his cock was still wet from Keller's mouth. He shuddered. After a while his breathing slowed. He opened his eyes and got up, grabbing the paper towels from above the closet's sink and cleaning himself. He stayed in the closet as long as he could, trying to think. On the outside it was clear: he'd been used and discarded once again. But there was more to it, and he just couldn't understand it, couldn't comprehend how he'd let himself be so used. He had accepted it; no, he had wanted it and if it came his way, he would take it again.

"Well, maybe next time," Keller had said. Next time. His stomach clenched. Alvarez opened the door and walked away.


End file.
